


My Favorite Color Is You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Klaus is strong af fight me, M/M, Makeup, Soft Diego, Spring, beauty school Klaus, takes place a year after the hargreeves saved the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings have stopped the apocalypse and are now working towards fixing their lives and family, one step at a time even if some steps are as simple as helping your brother pick out new makeup.





	1. Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> just little shorter fics i've thought of and thought i'd write out while finishing my other Diego/Klaus fic- I Wish I Knew Then What I know Now When I Was Younger

" Hey Allison, Will you take me shopping? " Klaus called out as he came running into the living area, sheer pink skirt swirling around him just as breezy as the spring winds outside.

" I can't, Vanya and I have reservations for our weekly dinner date in an two hours and we still need to get ready. " Allison said as she and Vanya reclined on the couch together.

" I'm sorry Klaus, " Vanya started, " But maybe Diego can take you? hes in the garden with Ben. ". 

" Thanks van! you two have fun on your date! " Klaus said as he headed out to find Diego, Blowing his sisters a kiss as he departed. 

It didn't take him long to reach the garden but he hung back as he watched Diego and Ben planting the newest additions. tiger lilies, Klaus' favorites. Ben had insisted that they make the academy more homely after they all agreed on moving back in after calming Vanya down enough to avoid destruction of the planet. Diego had ended up more invested in the flowers than Ben was and the act had quickly become a bonding hobby for the two of them. 

Ben and Diego stood and admired they're newly planted flowers before they both turned to look at Klaus, almost in sync. Klaus was use to Ben sensing when he was near by especially since they only had each other for so many years but since getting clean Klaus was able to make Ben corporal more often and even when he wasn't right next to him. Ben smiled and waved him over, Diego didn't smile but the way he stared at Klaus felt soft. He isn't sure when Diego started noticing him more, it could have been before everything with Vanya but Klaus hadn't really noticed until he'd been sober for a year. 

" Hey guys! love the new flowers, Tiger lilies are my favorites! " Klaus enthused.

" Thanks, Diego picked them out, said you'd love them. " Ben said with a knowing smirk.

Klaus barely noticed Diego's blush due to feeling his own heat his face. He quickly laughed it off and praised Diego for his good taste before changing the subject.

" If you guys are done would you mind going shopping with me? I need some new makeup for class next week. " Klaus asked quietly.

Diego nodded quickly, " Sure thing Klaus, just let me wash up and we'll head out. ".

Klaus smiled wide and then turned questioning eyes at Ben.

" Sorry Klaus, but you know as well as I do you've been keeping me around a bit too long today and I don't wanna drain your energy too much. " Ben said with a sad smile, " but even though I won't be physical I'll still be around if you need a third opinion on anything. ".

Klaus couldn't speak past the lump that always clogged his throat at the reminder that Ben was still dead but he gave a soft smile and nod before letting go of a soft breathe as he closed his eyes and let go of the mental line tethering Ben to his powers. When he opened his eyes he could still see Ben but he knew he was incorporeal again by the way Diego's eyes did a quick dance around in search of their brother.

He caught Klaus eyes and gave a half smile as he wrapped his arm around Klaus and led them both back inside to get ready for their trip out. Klaus racing up to his room to put on a top while Diego washed up and possibly changed. It was early spring but the march winds kept it pretty chill so Klaus threw on a warm pink sweater with some brown boots and cream boot socks before heading back down. Diego was waiting by the door for him, he had changed into some clean blue jeans and threw on his leather jacket over a black t-shirt. 

Klaus clenched his hands into fist at the sides of his skirts as he tried not to stare to hard. Diego's eyes trailed his long form from head to toe and Klaus hoped the pink of his outfit didn't make his blush more obvious. Diego was just looking at his outfit, thats all it was, Klaus assured himself as they slid out the door and into Diego's car. The mall was a about a half hour away but the silence in the car was a comfortable one.

XX

The mall wasn't too packed and Klaus was grateful as he felt the tension melt out of his bones. Since getting clean and learning to better control his powers Klaus had found he much preferred to not be in crowded areas. Crowded areas reminded him too much of a cramped mausoleum and made his skin itch for a hit. Diego and he walked to ulta beauty in silence, both men having memorized the way to the shop after making so many trips in the last year for Klaus' beauty school classes. 

" So what are we looking for today? " Diego asked as Klaus took a deep breathe. 

The smell of cosmetics and a dozen perfumes and colognes in the air were a comfort Klaus had been familiar with since the first time Allison snuck in here with him when they we're teenagers.

" I have to do a spring look using only pastels and neon's for class but I own nothing neon and like two pastel lip colors. " Klaus informed Diego as they moved to the mac counter. 

Diego hummed his acknowledgement and began to peruse the shelves. Klaus moved on to the Urban decay section and quickly found a neon eye shadow palette. He glanced back to check on his brother only to see Diego depositing three lipstick tubes into a basket he had acquired. Klaus smiled and turned back to the shelf to look for some highlighter. He found a pastel purple and a peach highlighter and was holding them side by side when Diego walked over to him.

" Go with the peach its more springy plus it'll look good with your skin tone. " Diego whispered. 

He placed the purple compact back on the shelf before turning to examine what Diego had collected in the basket. He found a beautiful petal pink blush compact from MAC as well as several tubes of lipstick. He begin to go trough them and found a beautiful mint green lipstick that he wasn't sure he would use for class but would definitely be purchasing . There was also a soft coral lipstick, a neon red orange cover girl lipstick and a Mac lipstick that he couldn't determine the color of.

" Its a petal pink lipstick, to match the blush I picked out. " Diego addressed the tube in Klaus' hand, " You always look amazing in pink. ".

Klaus wanted to say something cheeky but he felt his moth run dry at the compliment and simply squeaked out a thank you before heading to the cashier to check out. Diego payed for all of it when Klaus realized he forgot his wallet at home. He promised to pay Diego back but his brother shook him off as he took the bags and carried them all the way back to the car despite Klaus offering to carry them.

XX

Hours later Klaus had created and snapped photos of several looks. He took the photos down dinner with him and passed them around the table for his siblings inputs on which look he should use for class. Luther insisted the green eye shadow with the mint lip was the most spring-ish. while Vanya was partial to the nude lip with neon red eye shadow and the pastel pink false freckles. Allison agreed with Vanya but suggested swapping the red shadow for a neon pink one. Five just said they all looked fine as he started on his third cup of coffee. Ben was asking him his favorite and Klaus replied out loud at the same time as Diego was voicing his opinion.

" I like the white and pink cute crease with the.." Klaus said .

" With the ombre pastel to neon pink lipstick . " Diego finished Klaus' sentence.

" Well there is your winner. " Ben said with a knowing glance between Diego and Klaus.

" Shut up! " Klaus hissed,

" What? " Diego asked.

" Not you. " Klaus assured, " Ben was just being a ghostly pain in my ass like always. ". 

Diego laughed while gathering Klaus' head-shots up from their siblings and passing them over. Klaus' fingers grazed his as he took the pictures and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Diego smiled at him and dinner went on.

XX

A week later Klaus came home with a wide grin, soft petal pink lips revealing how well the look he and Diego had chosen had gone over in class. Diego mad sure to tell him how proud he was of him before handing him a small bag. Klaus took the bag and ripped into it as soon as he was sure he was allowed to. He pulled out a small bottle of color club mood changing nail polish in the shade getting warmer. He clutched the bottle to his chest as he stared into Diego's eyes. His siblings hadn't bought him a present for no reason since they we're all fourteen.

" I saw it while I was grocery shopping and it made me think of you, " Diego said as he rubbed his neck, " If you want I could help paint your nails before dinner. ".

" why Diego, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to woo me. " Klaus teased. 

" Is it working? " Diego teased back.

Klaus had to tighten his fingers to avoid dropping his present on the ground. He tried to speak but he was terrified, frozen like a deer in headlights until Ben nudged him with a slightly less than physical elbow. 

" Diego? what? I " Klaus whispered.

" I've wanted you for so long Klaus but I didn't want to be in the way of your recovery. not to mention i owed you for all the shit we all put you trough before we finally all grew up and moved on from the damage dad caused but its been a year Klaus. " Diego took Klaus' hands, " you've been sober for a year, in school for almost as long as Ben said that I should go for it before someone else noticed how astonishing you are. so, yes Klaus, I'm wooing you. what do you say? Lets give it a shot? ".

Klaus flung his arms around DIego's shoulders, nodding his head in the crease between Diego's shoulder and neck. 

Pulling back, Klaus swallowed before he spoke, " I'd love to Diego, but I'm a mess and you shouldn't have to deal with that. ".

" You're no more of a mess than the rest of us Klaus and even if you were you'd still be my favorite mess. ", Diego said as he ran his thumb across Klaus' cheek, " Okay? ".

" okay. " Klaus agreed as he leaned in to press his pink toned lips to Diego's.

Pulling back Klaus admired the smudge of pink against Diego's sienna skin. Klaus went to rub the smudge off before thinking better of it and bringing their mouths together once more. This kiss went on much longer and could have kept going had Klaus shared Diego' ability to hold his breathe indefinitely. Pulling apart Klaus' eyes once again went to the smudges of color that now littered Diego's skin and knew he would have to use Diego as one of his models for class sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego apparently really meant it when he said he wanted to woo Klaus, If the dozen of peony's he received the next day were anything to go by. Diego had also sent him a dozen of pink tulips the day after that. Klaus had placed the flowers in vases next to his bed and the sight of them greeting him each morning had him smiling more than he had when he got his one year sober chip in his support group. He had told Diego he didn't have to keep wooing hims since he already had him but Diego had just shook his head with an amused smile on his lips before ruffling Klaus' hair.

Klaus had used the flowers as inspiration for his newest look for school and was hoping to rope Diego in as his model. He had tested the look out on himself and it was lovely but Diego had such a soft aura about him, the only other person Klaus had met with such a caring air about them was their mother. She had raised them all as well as she could without disobeying their dad but Klaus thought she had done best with Diego. 

Diego had proved over the last year and a half that he was soft, caring and more of a gentleman than Klaus would have ever given him credit for. He held the door open for anyone behind him, served himself last at dinner when it was his turn to cook and made sure to compliment Klaus and their sisters anytime they got a new outfit or hair cut. Klaus figured years of being insecure over his stutter had filled Diego with a need to lift peoples confidence. Klaus could understand this, it was pretty much the same as him always trying to lift peoples spirits since he didn't want anyone to be as sad as he had been since his father locked him in that mausoleum all those years ago and accused Klaus of being a weakling for being scared of the dark.

Klaus looked away from the flowers, and now cold cup of coffee on his night stand and decided it was time to climb out of bed and eat a somewhat healthy breakfast before hunting Diego down so he could discuss possible free time for Klaus to do his makeup. A knock on his door stopped his exit from the mound of blankets wrapped around his legs and torso. Klaus called out for his visitor to come on in and smiled widely when Diego slid in with a tray balanced in one hand.

" hey baby, thought you might be getting hungry. " Diego said in a whisper .

Klaus opened his mouth to reply when his stomach grumbled as if to beg for the tray. Diego chuckled as he sat gently beside Klaus and slid the tray across his thin legs. Klaus took in the plate of waffles, the bottle of heated syrup, small bowl of fruit and a glass of apple juice and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Diego's lips. 

" Thank you dear, and thank you for bringing apple juice instead of orange. " Klaus said as he slipped a bite of waffle past his lips.

" of course, you're allergic to oranges Klaus. " Diego said with a frown.

" I know but usually no one else does. Every time Luther makes breakfast he serves us all orange juice. and last week five made me orange marmalade scones when I begged him to bake desert instead of Allison. " Klaus said chuckling. 

Diego's frown seemed to grow darker as his brow furrowed, Klaus caught his eye and shook his head with a half smile. Diego seemed to understand that Klaus wasn't angry by this and let the subject drop. They all had a lot to learn about each other. Klaus ate in silence and fed Diego a bite of fruit here and there before finally broaching the subject of Diego modeling for him with only a small trimmer in his voice.

" You really want me to? " Diego started, " Even with my scar? " .

Klaus could hear the faint trace of a defeated stutter and looked into Diego's eyes and smiled.

" absolutely, the scar doesn't make you any less beautiful Diego. " Klaus blurted without thinking and then locked his eyes on the tray in front of him unwilling to meet Diego's gaze.

Diego cupped his cheek and made him meet his eyes. Klaus could see a faint pink blush running across Diego's cheeks before Diego leaned in and kissed him softly. 

" Thank you Klaus, I'd loved to be your model. " Diego whispered .


End file.
